Thicker Than Blood
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome Echizen wasn't made for Seigaku. She didn't belong there, not like her little brother. The school was slowly breaking her, and soon she wouldn't be able to be fixed. Can a chance meeting with a devil be her salvation? Or make her fall further into the dark pits of hell?


_**Thicker Than Blood**_

_**Summary: Kagome Echizen wasn't made for Seigaku. She didn't belong there, not like her little brother. The school was slowly breaking her, and soon she wouldn't be able to be fixed. Can a chance meeting with a devil be her salvation? Or make her fall further into the dark pits of hell?**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Yukimura maybe Kagome/Yukimura/Fuji**_

_**Sibling Relationship: Kagome/Kirihara**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome Echizen watched with bored eyes as the Seigaku boys tennis team ran laps around the tennis courts. She didn't really care what they were doing. She would normally be at tennis practice if she wasn't bored of being there.

There was no challenge.

Not even watching them proved to be that entertaining either. Kagome didn't have any friends really to hang out with either. It wasn't like she didn't try to make friends, but they were all too interested in knowing more about her brother. Not her or not the real her at least.

She had been asked to play tennis with them, they knew how good her brother was and thought she would be the same.

Kagome was good at tennis, but that didn't mean she wanted to be use for her said tennis skills.

It didn't take long for her to figure that out they just wanted to use her, so she refused to play for them like they wanted her too.

She then became the outcast. The one all the school looked down upon. They thought she was turning her back against the school. That she wasn't trying because she didn't want the school tennis team to win.

Kagome mentally scoffed at that...sure she wasn't too fond on the school, and the people in it. It wasn't like she wanted them to lose though. She just didn't find them interesting enough to play, so she never joined the tennis team as a full fledged member.

She never found the need to.

Taking a deep breath she sighed giving the tennis team a last look, '_I guess I'll take my leave.' _It wasn't like anyone noticed if she was gone...and her family let her do her own thing and didn't really care wheres he was as long as she got good grades and stayed out of trouble.

'_They would notice if it was Ryoma though' _Kagome thought as she continued to look at the tennis courts.

"Off to the public tennis courts I guess." Kagome muttered out-loud as she picked up her tennis bag and school bag to make her way out of the school.

Seigaku wasn't the school for Kagome.

She didn't belong here...not like her little brother.

Kagome glanced back at the tennis courts one last time, before she disappeared, not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching her as she did so.

* * *

Kagome watched the tennis match with interest, she hadn't seen someone play

so...destructively before. A smirk curved its way onto her lips, the style of play was interesting.

So very _interesting._

She had only been here a few minutes and she was already interested. That didn't happen much. Nothing usually kept her interested anymore.

Kagome smirked hearing the young boy yell at the older one on the court. It seemed like he was mad at not having much of a challenge.

" I cut practice for this match!" the boy snapped, eyes narrowed, "So stop playing around and start playing me..."

A smirk came to the boys face, it seemed more mocking though, "Or is this the best you can play..._weakling..."_

The teen snarled, and hit another ball, but it seemed useless, they were not very good serves. They were slow and didn't have much spin on them.

The game went fast, the teen not being able to score on the younger boy. The next thing Kagome knew the bloody match came to an end.

"I win~" The boy smirked, eyes gleaming. Not caring he bloodied his opponent up. He was just someone in the way to him.

An obstacle waiting to be crushed.

"He lost...no way." a couple of boys murmured as they made their way onto the court.

"It seems like you are a devil like everyone says...with that horrid type of playing style" the one who said this helped the teen who was bloodied up helping him stand right on his two feet.

Kagome wasn't really interested in their talk and gathered her bags she had put down while watching the game. She found the match amusing, but she didn't want to listen to 'tennis losing drama'.

Before she left though Kagome saw the teen who went against the boy grab the boy and hit him a couple times, "Lets see if you liked getting bloodied up!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't interfere it wasn't any of her business.

…...but there was something about the boy that drew her to the boy.

Heaving a sigh she sat her bags down and made her way to the group face blank as she approached. None of them were paying attention to her, so when one of the guys was ready to take another punch at the kids face Kagome jumped in; kicked the one about to hit the other boys face, sending him back and letting go of the front of the kids shirt.

"What the hell!" sounded around them as Kagome stepped between them and their prey.

"Mada Mada Dane..." Kagome muttered coldly, eyes locking with the perpetrator as she stole her little brothers catch phrase, "You need to learn not to be a sore loser..."

The man twitched, "Sore loser!..You didn't see what he was doing to me! So stay out of this you little Bastard!"

A cold smirk came to her face, making people around her shiver or take a step back, "I saw the whole thing actually...and he just has a different playing style than you...nothing else."

The teenager sputtered, " You call his play normal! Ha! He is a devil and needs to learn his place"

Kagome didn't like where he was going and gave him a piercing cold look, "And you need to be put in yours... if you don't leave." The 'leave' was snarled out making the group jump.

On of his friends, stepped forward, "Come on..it's not worth it. We can have our chance in the tournament."

The teen glared at his friend before nodding, and then turned his his glare at Kagome. The boy still on the ground, "You got lucky demon, next time you won't be. Just you wait."

With that the group left, leaving a wounded boy and Kagome standing there.

Sighing, Kagome turned around and looked at the boy who was bleeding. A look of concern on her face, "What's your name?" She had a feeling he was about her age...maybe a year younger then her if she was guessing by looks.

The boy gave a grimacing smirk, "Akaya Kirihara..."

Kagome gave a small smile, "Well Kirihara-san, lets get you back to your friends...ne? They must be worried...from what you made it sound like you snuck away for the day..."

The boy, Kirihara winced, "Hai...but I have a question..." His green eyes locked with Kagome's blue ones.

"Hai?"

"Why did you save me?" He wanted to know, she had seen what he did to the other tennis player, yet she still saved him when his friends came.

Kagome gave him a sincere smile, as she helped him up, letting him lean against her to get his footing, "Because...even devil's need protection once in awhile."

Letting him go, she made sure he kept his balance and looked down at him, "Now lets get you back before you worry more people...you are from Rikkai Dai right?" She gestured to his uniform.

"Hai..." he started to lead the way, Kagome following behind him, "and thank you."

Nodding Kagome kept close to him, not wanting him to fall if he lost balance, "No problem...I'll walk you to your school...just in case."

The two stayed in silence as they walked, both comfortable with one another as they walked.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all like this. I am making all my stories are on one account, so this way updates will be faster. _**


End file.
